


Jak prosté, milý Queene.

by Echo_D



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock AU, alternative universe
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Snaha napsat Arrow (Olicity) příběh v prostředí Sherlocka Holmese. Felicity coby Sherlock Holmes a Oliver Queen jako doktor Watson.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Případ začíná

**Author's Note:**

> Snaha napsat Arrow (Olicity) příběh v prostředí Sherlocka Holmese. Felicity coby Sherlock Holmes a Oliver Queen jako doktor Watson.

Den byl chladný, z rozlehlého okolí nebylo vidět nic než jen mlha a na obloze prosvítal jen skromný obraz Slunce. Za takovéto situace by se nikdo nedivil, kdyby lidé zůstali ve svých příbytcích, zachumláni v péřových přikrývkách ve své lóži. Ovšem existoval jeden člověk, který si za těchto dnů dokonce přivstal a začal přemýšlet nad různými hádankami světa, dělal pokusy a když byl v rozjímavější náladě, hrál na housle.

Ano, řeč je o Felicity Smoak, první ženské vyšetřovatelce v roce 1847 a jejím věrném pomocníkovi, doktoru a válečném hrdinovi Oliveru Queenovi. Toto duo spolu již přes 3 roky řeší ty nejpodivuhodnější případy, které kdy Scotland Yard viděl. 

Toho chladného dne v říjnu roku 1847 prožili tito dva velmi zajímavé odpoledne. Na Trafalgar Square bylo časně zrána objeveno tělo mladé ženy. Pan Diggle, detektiv ze Scotland Yardu, dal ihned zaslat telegram, aby se slečna Smoak i s panem Queenem dostavila. 

Trafalgar Square bylo kupodivu pusté, ale to detektivu Digglovi vyhovovalo, alespoň se nemusel vypořádávat s otravnými čumily a panu Harperovi to umožnilo v klidu ohledat tělo. 

"Vypadá to, že byla ubita k smrti," oznámil vyšetřovatelům koroner Scotland Yardu, pan Harper, sotva vyšetřovatelé dorazili na místo, "má četné podlitiny po celém těle, pár zlomených žeber a..."

"A to vše se stalo již posmrtně," přerušila jej Felicity Smoak, " z nezdravě růžového zbarvení můžete poznat, že byla otrávená velkým množstvím kyanidu, nejspíše v plynné fázi, pojďte Queene, zajedeme zpět na Baker Street a poté se vydáme po stopách pachatele."  
Felicity Smoak se obrátila a směřovala zpátky k drožce, kterou dříve přijeli.

"Tak naslyšenou." rozloučil se pan Queen s pány ze Scotland Yardu a vydal se za Felicity.

"Ale vždyť nevíte, kdo to je." okřikl je z dálky nechápající koroner Harper, ovšem jediná odpověď, kterou dostal byl okouzlující úsměv od Felicity Smoak.

"Tohle dělá pořád, věřte mi." opověděl detektiv Diggle.

V drožce, která mířila zpět na Baker Street do bytu 221B, se pan Queen otázal: "A kdo je tedy pachatelem, slečno Smoak?"  
"Ale to je přeci prosté, milý Queene," odpověděla stručně a s klidem Felicity Smoak, "naším pachatelem není nikdo jiný, než pan Damien Darhk."


	2. Na stopě

_"Ale to je přeci prosté, milý Queene," odpověděla stručně a s klidem Felicity Smoak, "naším pachatelem není nikdo jiný, než pan Damien Darhk._

"Pan Darhk?" nechápal Queen.

"Ano, nepamatujete si, nedávno o tom psali v London News. Několik sériových vražd v daleké Arábii a následně v evropské části Ruska."

"Ano, to jsem četl, ovšem jak víte, že za tím stojí právě on? A co by dělal pan Darhk právě tady u nás, v Londýně?"

"To právě hodlám zjistit, ale je na sto procent jasné, že je to jeho práce. Podle telegramu od jednoho ruského přítele, je kyanid něco jako jeho podpis. Tamní policie akorát neměla dostatek důkazů na jeho zadržení."

Drožka zpomalovala, dorazili na místo. Vyšli poschodí do druhého patra a než se stihli posadit v obýváku jejich bytu, donesla jim slečna Sára Lance čaj. 

"Děkujeme, slečno Lance." odpověděli prakticky nastejno oba vyšetřovatelé. 

"Ano, ano," usmála se slečna Lance, "vždy je krásné vidět, že jste oba naladěni na stejnou vlnu." Felicity a pan Queen se na sebe podívali a hned zase strhli pohled jinam. Slečna Lance se usmála sama pro sebe, položila čajový set a vydala se zpět ke své práci v přízemí.

„Takže vy už jste o jeho činech věděla dříve?“ otázal se pan Queen roztěkaně.

„Ano, vím o jeho působení, ovšem až nyní máme tu možnost se s ním vypořádat osobně.“ odpověděla Felicity.

„A jaký tedy bude náš další krok?“

„Ta dívka byla velmi mladá, nebylo ji ani dvacet let,“ přemýšlela nahlas Felicity, „musí to mít nějaký postranní úmysl, jako vždy. Zašlu dopis příteli z Ruska, poprosím ho o podrobnosti k tamním vraždám, snad nám to věci nějak objasní, mezitím si vypijme čaj.“

Ještě toho večera si Oliver Queen procházel staré články v novinách, ovšem více pozornosti věnoval Felicity Smoak a její hře na housle, než předchozím vraždám pana Darhka.

**Author's Note:**

> Budu se snažit příběh dokončit...


End file.
